


All In

by Whovian13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established seungkwan/mingyu, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, There is no cheating in this household, Threesome - M/M/M, but there are a lot of feelings, hansol is the newbie here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian13/pseuds/Whovian13
Summary: Mingyu and Seungkwan have been dating for a while. Mingyu noticed very quickly Hansol's longing stares in Seungkwan's direction, and after much talking and persuading, they convinced the shy, lovesick Hansol that he was indeed welcome to join them.This is the story of their first night together, in which Hansol very much wants to be with them but is nervous about how it will work and is afraid of intruding. Seungkwan and Mingyu are happy to guide him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little plot here. I actually have some in my head, in the form of a backstory explaining how the three guys arrived at this point in their relationship, but it really isn't necessary for this pwp lol. Enjoy!

Hansol stood awkwardly in the doorway, the tense shadow of his body blocking most of the light from the hallway. But in the dim quiet, he could still see the bed on the far left side of the room, where Seungkwan was stretched out on his side facing him, with Mingyu curled around him from behind. They made such a beautiful picture that Hansol didn’t want to interrupt even though he’d been invited.

“Hansolie, come here,” Seungkwan called cutely from across the room. When Hansol remained frozen, Mingyu leaned over Seungkwan to flick on the bedside lamp. In the brighter light, they were even more gorgeous, pale and golden skin peeking out from soft-looking pajamas and silky, freshly dried hair framing both of their faces. 

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked, tilting his head like the concerned puppy he was. Hansol inhaled sharply, making an aborted move toward the bed. He hated the thought of making his friend worry, especially since Hansol was the one intruding. Mingyu was always such a supportive hyung, helpful without being condescending, kind but always ready to joke around. 

Hansol put his hand against the door frame, not sure whether he was preparing to enter the room or leave entirely, when Mingyu whispered something to Seungkwan with a gentle pat to his hip. Then they were both shifting on the bed until they were sitting against the headboard, leaving a generous space next to Seungkwan.

“Will you sit with us?” Seungkwan asked quietly, patting the sheet at his side. He was looking at Hansol with that expression that he could never refuse, his eyes wide and sweet and his lips pouting. It would almost look put on, like so many of the cute faces Seungkwan made for the ever-present camera. But Hansol felt his connection to Seungkwan like a tangible thread, or a beautiful ribbon woven from all of the hours, days, and years spent leaning on each other and growing together. He would never doubt Seungkwan’s sincerity when it mattered, and now, when he was feeling so fragile, so unsteady, he knew Seungkwan wouldn’t let him fall.

He nodded slowly and closed the door then took halting steps toward the bed, his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his own pajamas. He sat on the edge of the mattress, still stiff and unsure, but after a moment he scooted back to sit at Seungkwan’s side. Seungkwan took his hand in both of his, and Hansol gratefully accepted the warmth and the calm that always accompanied Seungkwan’s touch.

“We both want you here, you know that right?” Seungkwan rested his chin on Hansol’s shoulder and aimed those sweet eyes up at him. Next to him, Mingyu nodded emphatically with an encouraging smile.

“I’m in this, I promise,” Mingyu added. “Seungkwan isn’t mine to hide away. He deserves everything that both of us can give him.” He looked dotingly down at Seungkwan’s profile, and Seungkwan raised a gentle hand to pet Mingyu’s cheek.

“If I  _ did _ belong to anyone, it would be the two of you.” Seungkwan reached over to clasp Mingyu’s hand as well. “And it’s not fifty-fifty,” he said sincerely, turning his head to look up into their faces. “You can both have all of me.”

Hansol felt his chest clench at the words, and he inhaled deeply. Seungkwan let go of his hand to trace his fingers along the line of Hansol’s jaw, gently tilting his head to the side until their lips met. It wasn’t their first kiss. Seungkwan had already thoroughly demonstrated that his attraction to Hansol was real when they talked about this previously. But Mingyu hadn’t been present for that, and as much as Hansol wanted to drown in the feeling of Seungkwan’s mouth, he couldn’t fully relax with his friend visible out of the corner of his eye.

But Seungkwan brought his attention back to their kiss by placing his other hand on Hansol’s face and pressing more firmly against his mouth. He felt Seungkwan’s tongue slide between his lips, and he closed his eyes and got lost after all. Soon the kiss turned wet and deep, and Hansol’s trembling hands clutched at Seungkwan’s shoulders as he tried to ground himself in the moment. Seungkwan moaned quietly, and Hansol had to pull back, overwhelmed and out of breath.

Panting, he opened his eyes to see that Seungkwan’s lips were red and wet and his cheeks were flushed beautifully. Behind him, Mingyu was biting his lip and watching intently with heavy eyes. Their gazes met over Seungkwan’s shoulder, and Mingyu held the eye contact as he leaned forward until he was looming behind Seungkwan. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered his open mouth to the nape of Seungkwan’s neck, and Hansol saw his throat work as he sucked, causing Seungkwan to gasp and raise his own eyes to the ceiling in pleasure. The smooth, soft skin of his throat was exposed so beautifully, Hansol couldn’t help but press his mouth to Seungkwan’s pulse point, spurred on by the moan that vibrated against his lips.

Once again lost in the taste of Seungkwan, Hansol at first didn’t notice the large hand that tentatively traced down his arm to cradle his elbow in a gentle touch. Strong and warm, and oddly comforting, the gesture gave him the encouragement he needed to continue kissing down Seungkwan’s neck. He trailed his lips and tongue over Seungkwan’s Adam's apple and along his collarbone until he reached the v-shaped collar of his pajama top.

Wanting more--always wanting more of Seungkwan--he pulled back. “Can I take this off?” he asked, tugging at the top button of Seungkwan’s shirt. Mingyu, who had already pulled the other side of the collar out of the way to mouth at Seungkwan’s shoulder, raised his head to wait expectantly for the answer.

Seungkwan’s eyes fluttered open and he took two slow, gasping breaths before speaking. "Yours too?" was all he said, and Hansol nodded quickly as he started to unbutton the shirt. Seungkwan moved things along by simply pulling it off over his head, then doing the same with Hansol's. Then he turned to Mingyu, who grabbed at his own collar. But he stilled abruptly, catching Hansol's eye, and Hansol was overcome with shyness but also anticipation. Mingyu's face went soft and he dropped his hands into his lap.

"What do you say?" he asked quietly, his tone almost conspiratorial. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to." 

Hansol already knew the answer--he'd put a lot of thought into this, after all--but he was so relieved at being asked that for a moment he felt heat behind his eyes. He knew his hyung would be careful with him.

He looked down with a blush but mumbled, "It’s fine, we'll just...see how it goes," and Mingyu grinned toothily as he yanked his shirt off and threw it over his shoulder.

Seungkwan let out a breathy giggle, and Hansol could swear Seungkwan was actively restraining himself from clapping his hands like a child. Seungkwan gave Mingyu a quick, gleeful peck on the lips, then turned back to Hansol.

"Hansolie, this can be however we want it. We make the rules, okay?" His eyes were big again, sweet and hopeful, and Hansol nodded dopily. 

"Okay."

Then Seungkwan pulled him close and kissed him once more, and the heat of their bodies seemed to crackle between them. Of all the times Hansol had seen Seungkwan--or any of the other members, for that matter--without a shirt, he had never been so aware of bare skin. He had never felt such tension, such energy between two bodies. Seungkwan relaxed back against the pillows, and Hansol followed. He leaned half on top of Seungkwan, their chests touching, and the feeling was so intense that he had to pull back from the kiss for a moment.

Seungkwan used the opportunity to run a soft hand down Hansol's chest, gentle fingertips kissing the curves of his pecs and the dip of his abs. Hansol trembled, then surrendered again, sinking into another kiss, deep and fevered. 

Seungkwan moaned into his mouth. He became pliant in Hansol's arms, sliding down the bed to lie fully on his back while Hansol shifted to fit between his legs. He was drowning in the taste of Seungkwan’s mouth and the feel of so much smooth, warm skin against him. He could feel slender fingers gripping his sides, pulling him closer, until his hips pressed into the softness of Seungkwan’s inner thighs and their groins met in a spark of friction.

Seungkwan broke the kiss on a groan, turning his face to release panting breaths against the pillow. Hansol watched his eyes open and turn glassily up to Mingyu, who was still sitting against the headboard. As promised, he was keeping his hands to himself, but his gaze was focused on the other two, and he was clenching his hands in the sheets, biceps flexed as if it was a struggle to hold himself back.

Hansol looked from Mingyu’s shaking hands to the tan, toned expanse of his torso, to his dark eyes and parted lips. Then he looked back at Seungkwan, beautiful, breathless, hungry Seungkwan. He pressed light kisses along his jaw, bit teasingly at his neck, then pulled back and reached over to grab Mingyu’s hand. He brought it to rest on Seungkwan’s chest, and Mingyu’s fingers seemed to automatically fan out in a tender caress.

“You should touch him too, hyung,” Hansol said shyly, and Seungkwan moaned again, at the touch or the words, he didn’t know. Mingyu dragged his hand down to Seungkwan’s stomach and along his hip bones, and Hansol watched Seungkwan arch beautifully into the touch before pulling Hansol into another kiss.

Seungkwan's hands were in his hair, and he tugged on it impatiently when Hansol was slow to react to the kiss. Duly chastened, Hansol lowered himself onto his elbows so that their chests were lined up once more and he could feel Mingyu's hand between them, knuckles grazing Hansol's stomach and making him shiver. Then he tilted his head to match Seungkwan's open, eager mouth, and their tongues met with a passion Hansol had only ever dreamed of.

This time, when he ground his hips against Seungkwan, Mingyu leaned close and whispered, "Do you want to take your pants off, Hansolie?" Though his voice was rough and tense, he said it as casually as he would ask what Hansol wanted for takeout, the implication being that it was entirely up to him, that Mingyu was fine with whatever.

He broke the kiss and turned to look at Mingyu, nodded slightly and croaked out, "Yes." Before he could move, Mingyu slid his hand out from between their bodies and ran it down Hansol’s back, half reassurance, half question.

"I could do it for you," Mingyu offered, "for both of you." Hansol raised an eyebrow at Seungkwan, who nodded encouragingly. Hansol agreed with his own nod. With slow but confident movements, Mingyu pulled Hansol's pajama pants down his hips and helped him kick them off, and when Hansol shuffled out of the way, Mingyu did the same for Seungkwan. Then he took his own pants off, leaving all three of them in their boxers, Mingyu and Hansol kneeling on each side of Seungkwan.

Hansol looked down at Seungkwan, beautiful and smiling, then across at Mingyu. Once again, Mingyu's hands were in his lap, and he looked for all the world like an obedient dog waiting to be given a command. Hansol was again grateful. He knew that Mingyu was a person who preferred action to hesitation, that he didn't like sitting still or holding himself back. But he was also full of empathy and warmth, and his soft eyes made Hansol feel safe and understood.

He smiled at Mingyu, wanting to say something, to express his appreciation, but he couldn't find the right words.

For better or worse, the opportunity passed when Seungkwan pouted up at them. "Why isn't anyone kissing me anymore?"

They both turned to look at him, and Hansol knew he was wearing the same dopey, affectionate expression he saw on Mingyu's face out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and gave Mingyu an "after you" gesture. "You've been waiting so patiently, hyung," he said, and Mingyu chuckled but wasted no time in accepting the invitation. He swooped down over Seungkwan, his long, broad body completely eclipsing his boyfriend's, except where Seungkwan's pale hands curled around his waist and his knees framed Mingyu’s hips.

Hansol reached out, tracing the delicate fingers and the back of Seungkwan's hand. He felt strange, as if he was watching this whole thing from outside his body. Entranced, he watched his own hand trail down Mingyu’s back, catching just barely on the waistband of his boxers, and then move to cup Seungkwan’s knee and slide down to his ankle. He rubbed gently, curling his hand around the soft curve of Seungkwan’s calf before splaying his fingers up the outside of his strong thigh. He felt the muscle ripple under his touch, and then Seungkwan’s hand came down to blindly clutch at his wrist. Seungkwan pulled on Hansol's hand, bringing it up to his waist and inward until Hansol could feel the trembling softness of Seungkwan's stomach under his fingertips and the firm clench of Mingyu's abs against his knuckles.

He let his hand wander then, stroking up to Seungkwan's chest, across his nipples and then down to his navel and just along the waistband of his boxers. With Mingyu draped so heavily over Seungkwan's body, there was almost no room to maneuver, but Hansol found the heat and the weight of Mingyu against the back of his hand to be somehow comforting. Hansol had always felt safe around Mingyu, and this was no different.

When Mingyu moved lower to start kissing along Seungkwan's neck, his hips shifted back and Hansol suddenly had more room to work. His hand was still spread over Seungkwan's stomach, and he was working up the courage to explore further when he heard Seungkwan's breathy voice.

"Hansol, Hansolie, come here, kiss me," he pleaded. Hansol stretched out along Seungkwan's side, leaving his hand in place, and did as he was asked. Seungkwan kissed him back sloppily, and it was so good, so hot and overwhelming. He could hear Mingyu's heavy breathing against Seungkwan's throat. Seungkwan kept whimpering into their kiss, and he didn't know if it was because of Mingyu's mouth or his own kisses, but it didn't really matter, as long as Seungkwan felt good.

Then Seungkwan broke away just long enough to say, "Touch me, please" against Hansol's lips before pulling him back into those messy kisses, and that was all the courage he needed.

He walked his fingers down the soft skin of Seungkwan’s belly until he met the waistband of his boxers. This time without hesitation, he slipped his hand inside, and when he wrapped it around Seungkwan’s hard dick, they both gasped into each other’s mouths. Then Seungkwan moaned, and the vibrations shivered across Hansol’s tongue, and he began stroking gently, desperate to make Seungkwan moan again.

And when he did, when he lost coordination in the kiss and threw his head back, the sound was so beautiful, so sensual, that Hansol lost his rhythm for a moment. But he soon found it again, adjusting his grip and moving a little faster than before. He rubbed his thumb over the tip to find a tantalizing drop of wetness, and he wanted more, wanted to give Seungkwan the perfect glide, smooth and tight and fast.

“Seungkwan, do you have--?” He paused, breathing harder than he realized, but before he could finish, Mingyu had already shuffled over to the edge of the bed and reached into the nightstand.

“Got it!” he said, returning with a bottle of lube in his hand and a proud grin on his face. He opened it and squirted a small amount onto Hansol’s outstretched palm. Mingyu helped Seungkwan out of his boxers as Hansol quickly rubbed the lube between his fingers before bringing his hand back to Seungkwan’s heated flesh.

Seungkwan’s hiss at the slick touch quickly turned to a low moan as Hansol tightened his grip and resumed stroking. Another moan--deeper and raspier--followed soon after, and Hansol looked up to see Mingyu with his eyes trained on the scene. He was kneeling close to Seungkwn’s side, leaning intently over him as if afraid to leave too much space between them. One hand was caressing Seungkwan’s chest and shoulders, sliding in smooth passes over firm muscle and delicate clavicle, while the other hovered, uncertain, in the air over Seungkwan’s belly. 

Though he knew Mingyu would never push, it was clear what he wanted, and Hansol couldn’t deny him any longer.

“Hyung,” he said quietly, and Mingyu’s wide eyes met his over Seungkwan’s beautiful body. Hansol was too shy to say it out loud, but he licked his lips and shifted his gaze down to his own hand. Mingyu’s eyes got somehow even wider, and he eagerly reached down, his long fingers wrapping around Hansol’s, gripping tighter and guiding the movement into a confident rhythm.

“Like this,” Mingyu whispered gruffly, and Hansol felt a shiver run down his spine. It could have been the proximity, all three of them huddled close together, sharing body heat and stuttered breaths. It could have been the feeling of Mingyu’s large hand over his, or the shuddering gasp Seungkwan let out as they worked together to bring him pleasure. Whatever it was, it felt delicious, and Hansol was almost dizzy with the heat and the tension.

He looked down at Seungkwan’s lovely face, eyes closed and mouth open around a sigh. He looked at Mingyu’s right hand, running up Seungkwan’s arm to his shoulder, and he wanted to touch more skin himself. So with his left hand, Hansol gently placed his hand on Seungkwan’s stomach, feeling it rise and fall with his heavy breathing. Then he ran his palm up Seungkwan’s torso, over his ribcage and his chest. 

When he reached a nipple, Seungkwan gasped and blindly reached out both hands. He grabbed Mingyu’s right hand and Hansol’s left hand in each of his and brought them up to his own face. Turning his head to one side and then the other, he kissed each of their palms before opening his eyes to look at their faces.

“Solie,” he panted, “Mingyu…” He took a few more slow, deep breaths. “So good, my boys…”

Hansol shivered at the words. He had dreamed for so long of belonging to Seungkwan, but to be his  _ with _ Mingyu? The idea would never have occurred to him before. But it felt good. Right.

As his hand, wrapped in Mingyu’s larger one, continued to slide over Seungkwan’s dick, Hansol realized that this was exactly what he wanted. Seungkwan, happy and cared for. Mingyu, who Hansol looked up to so much, who always took care of him, now guiding and encouraging him, surrounding him in his warmth and affection. And Hansol himself, learning how to please them both, somehow knowing it would always be good when the three of them were together.

Seungkwan was clearly getting close, his chest heaving and his occasional moans turning to whimpers. While Mingyu’s hand slid down from Seungkwan’s cheek to massage his chest and occasionally thumb over his nipple, Hansol felt own his hand being grasped tighter than before. Seungkwan threaded their fingers together, pressing Hansol’s palm against his cheek as he writhed on the bed. 

Of course, Mingyu knew what he needed, and he tightened his grip over Hansol’s hand and guided him in faster, sharper movements, until Seungkwan arched gracefully off the mattress, turned his head to bite into the heel of Hansol’s hand, and came over his and Mingyu’s intertwined fingers.

It was beautiful, the most sensual thing Hansol had ever witnessed. Seungkwan finally released his hand and dropped his head against the pillow, his whole body languid with orgasm. 

Hansol trailed his fingers down Seungkwan’s body, warm and glowing, while Mingyu brought their still joined hand away from Seungkwan’s softening dick and raised them to his mouth. He placed a tender kiss over the place where their fingers wove together, looking up to meet Hansol’s eyes as he pulled back. A small trace of Seungkwan’s come lingered on Mingyu’s lower lip, and when his tongue slipped out to casually lick it away, Hansol felt his heartbeat roar in his ears.

They were so close together, huddled over Seungkwan’s blissed out form, turned on and breathing heavily. Mingyu’s eyes were sparkling with affection and lust, and his hold on Hansol’s hand shifted so that he could run his thumb softly over Hansol’s knuckles. It was so fucking tender that Hansol didn’t even register the drops of come that smeared between their fingers.

All he could think about was how warm and calm Mingyu made him feel and how perfect it felt to be with him and Seungkwan. How sexy it was when Mingyu looked into his eyes this close, his hot breath puffing against Hansol’s cheek.

And then he wasn’t thinking about anything as he closed the small distance, clasping Mingyu’s jaw in his free hand and kissing him hard and open on the mouth.

As in pretty much everything, Mingyu was immediately all in, dropping his jaw to meet Hansol’s hot tongue with his own and cupping the back of Hansol’s head in his free hand. He was aggressive, now that he was invited, and Hansol felt like he was drowning in the best way. He let Mingyu tilt his head as he pleased, relaxed in his hold, and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck as he succumbed to the passion sweeping over him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Working on one more chapter!


End file.
